


Patroklos and His Achilles.

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, Other, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: Alkibiades wraps his arms around Alexios' waist, he motions out to the distance as they lay in the outdoor pool. Affection soaking inside his voice, he compares their love to that of Patroklos and his Achilles.





	Patroklos and His Achilles.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not played Odyessy yet but I will once I buy it! I just saw so many videos of these two and I love them to pieces! I am a huge, what I'm calling Alkixios shipper! Alkiexios? Alliexios? Alliexi? Whatever I love theeem!! There were no fics in English of these two but I read the one in mandarin already after translating it and fell even further in love! I am a massive illiad era Patroklos x Achlles shipper too so this just kinda fit!

Alexios, Misthios and hero of Greece, rose from the bed he shared with his lover. The warrior turned political powerhouse once again turned warrior was out running from the Spartans after a fling with the Queen. Well another fling. He'd defected to Persia, that was a headache, gone back to Athens and finally rounded back on Sparta. It was then they professed their love for one another. Allie deciding to stay in Sparta for good this time, hidden away on this mountain temple with Alexios. But the brown haired man knew his lover could not keep his hands to himself and was once again caught. But what he didn't know was even more important. Alexios scoffed at that, hand raised to his freshly shaven face. Alkibiades declared facial hair unbecoming of _his_ Misthios, let the world see what they wanted. But at the moment the blond was nowhere in sight and the Spartan sighed heavily. He knew the other man probably would not be able to come back for a few hours, hiding from the guards and all. He looked over at the wind billowing through the long curtains that hung on the temple beams. Walking over to run his hand along them he was shocked when another hand reached out to caress his own. "Zeus' balls! Allie!" when the armor clad Athenian rounded the corner of their temple home, he was greeted by an arm full of Misthios. Hugging his lover close Alkibiades whispered into his ear words that Alexios could not quite make out.

 He smiled when his love kissed his forehead muttering, "Lexi, beloved."

"Come come my love you need to sit, were you running from the guards long?" Alexios ushered his blond haired mate to settle down onto a bed of soft pillows. He watched Alkibiades visibly relax.

"Not at all, it was Iris that was the real trouble. She wants to rule Attika, but I told her where I thought it best for her to be." when he heard the other pause, Alexios walked over to begin preparing him a bath. Once that was finished Alkibiades stood up and held his arms out on either side. Alexios made quick work of removing his heavy armor. He was so happy to see his Allie he thought of nothing else but finally being embraced by him once more. 

"Where was it best she be love?" Alexios asked this as he brushed Alkibiades' hair from his face.

"On the cock of a man who actually cared to give her such petty things." they both laughed at that. Strong arms encircled a muscular waist, Alexios rested his hands and his head at Alkibiades' chest.

"So, what is your-" he was cut off as Alkibiades pulled him closer. Tipping his beloved's head back Allie grinned before kissing him deeply, leading him over to the bath.

"Shhh my love, let's not talk of such, unromantic things when I am freshly returned from war. I have something to show you once this bath is done."

With that the two sunk into the warm water and Alkibiades wrapped his arms around Alexios' waist. "You know my dearest Lexi, sweetest seducer of my heart, captor of my cock's eagerness to rise to the challenge, passageway of amourous tightened walls? My lovely Alexios... you and I, are like the famed Patroklos and his ethereal beauty, Achilles." This Allie mumbled into his ear as he pointed out toward the distance. The outdoor bath they sat in was right next to a hill side and the view of the sunrise shone against the water that gently lapped at their bodies.. 

Alexios smiled warmly at this, leaning back to nuzzle Alkibiades throat. "What brings this on my love?" He asked, trying to turn in his lover's arms but finding himself stopped by Allie's grip around his waist.

"Don't. Let me savor your beloved heat against my chest. I want to feel you..."

The stern tone of his usually bubbly companion made the hero melt against his touch. Alkibiades spread searing kisses along Alexios' throat and shoulders. "Stay like this...please my beautiful Achilles" His lover's hands gently massaging his sides he let out a contented sigh.

 

"Of course my Patroklos..." He whispered back in similar nickname, groaning at the feel of Alkibiades' hardness against his backside. He wanted to be embraced in an even more intimate fashion by his love, Alkibiades arms around him, pinning Alexios to the ground. His Allie's cock plunging inside him. But, he held back the urge. He could feel there was more his Allie was trying to say.

 

"I wanted to be your _Syzygos_ with you my sweet, strong, warrior of a wife. You and I dear, like Patroklos and his Achilles, are strong in heart and body, our conviction to love each other set in stone, my will sapped away by your clenching thighs..."

 

Alexios felt Alkibiades stroke his hair as he spoke, kissing his neck slower now.

He could feel something was wrong, as Alkibiades' iron grip around his waist grew ever tighter. "I love you so much Allie, to be your wife would be a dream made into reality spun from Aphrodite herself..."

 

"I love you too my Lexi, Misthios and Hero of not just Sparta and Athens even, but Greece as a whole. Never forget that, never forget the feeling of my love exploding within you, never forget the feel of my lips on your skin... As I will never forget the way you wrap yourself around me like you would drown otherwise...I hope you can forgive me my love..."

 

Alexios froze, his understanding not reaching him in this moment. Pulled away from the loving haze of his sweet Allie's attentions, he felt his lover grab his hand and place it at the wound in his side.

 

"I was lucky to have you come knocking on my door that day my Misthios. I ended up falling in love with the most beautiful creature under Eros' gaze... Lovely Lexi, I want you to know, I never touched her again. Not after we came together again my Achilles. Even as she made advances on me, trying to get me to sleep with her, my cock only greets you. I vowed to love you and I keep such promises, I would never do that to you as much as my hands may like to roam, love is what ties them together. I am yours, now and forever, My beautiful, beautiful, Alexios..." Alkibiades' head fell against Alexios' shoulder. The weight of his mate made the brown haired warrior slump forward just a bit. He reached back with the hand his love had placed at his side, and water logged blood soaked his fingertips.

"Alkibiades!!!" His scream ripped itself from his throat. It echoed around the mountain like a bird falling from the sky. The heartbreak inside it paling in comparison to the shattering of the heart inside his own chest. Hot tears cascaded down the Spartan's face, he felt the shudder of his only love's last breath. It was only then that Alexios noticed the blood that filled the water. It was only then that he noticed the bloody bandages that floated to the surface.

 

Silently weeping, the beloved turned to hug his lover tight, sobbing into his blond locks. The once strong arms fell away from Alexios' waist, and as the sun rose, the Misthios, hero of Greece, loved by the people, savior of the world, felt his own world come crumbling down around him.

 

"Yes my love...You and I are like Patroklos and his beauty Achilles..." he picked his loves body up and placed him on the bench beside the pool. He then slowly strapped on his gleaming golden armor. Once the helmet was placed, he leaned down to kiss Alkibiades' closed eyes, twin coins placed against them. "Two lovers torn apart by destiny. Wait for me in Hades my Alkibiades, my Allie, my Patroklos, I, your Alexios, your Lexi, your Achilles, will join you after I destroy the very souls of the one who has done this to you... So did Achilles avenge his Patroklos...."


End file.
